Redeemed by Seduction
by Midnight3
Summary: Updated Jan 7! Hermione's encounter with a certain Death Eater interferes with her relationship with Harry.
1. Summer encounter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this story …if I did I wouldn't be stressing out over learning Chemistry with a monster as a teacher(she's heir to the elevator franchise… Dr. Lysy coughpsychopathcough)_

_Anything in italics is what the character is thinking…_

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione parked her Porshe Boxster covertible on the side of the house and walked to the doorstep of the Burrow. Only two weeks were left until school restarted and she was anxious to see Harry, her boyfriend of 4 months.  Harry and Hermione's visit to the Burrow had developed into an annual tradition. It was an excellent chance to spend time with Harry who unfortunately still resided with the Durselys. According to him, they did treat him better ever since a certain warning on Platform 9 ¾ at the end of their fifth year. The Dursleys were still hesitant about visits from _any_ of Harry's friends; including muggles… they suspected that an army of wizards and witches would attack at any given moment. 

Before she even knocking, the door was thrown open and one of the twins dashed through doorway. 

"Finally! The gods have answered my prayers," he said, plummeting down to the ground and praising the floor, "Release me from this bondage called home!" 

_What the hell is he talking about?_ The second twin appeared, "My my," he said, "Please come in. George is my name."

Harry, Ron and Ginny ran down the stairs to see the cause of the commotion. 

Harry studied the girl in front of him carefully, "_Hermione_?"  

"HERMIONE?" the others said simultaneously. 

She blushed at the attention she was receiving. _I guess the makeover has some advantages…_but she still wasn't use to the way guys gawked at her. "Well start by giving your girlfriend a kiss?" Hermione asked sweetly.  Harry walked over to her and picked up the trunk before bending down and kissing me quickly. She could not help but feel disappointed at his reaction to her arrival. It seemed more like a drawback for him…_it's only your imagination Hermione._ I hugged Ginny and Ron. 

"Don't we get one?" Fred asked, pouting. 

"Oh all right," she said, hugging both of the twins (they seemed to take advantage of it.)

"What's this about needing to be rescued from home?" I asked them. 

"SHHHHHHHHH," George said, look sideways, "She'll hear."

"You see," Fred said, "Mom's been delaying the business a bit…and we umm…"

"Nearly exploded the house," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. 

"Moon crackers," George explained, "We added too much … yup… so mom has put a house locker spell."

"Sorry," Hermione said, "Can't help you."

"You look… different," Ron gulped, saying his last word. His first phrase since her arrival, a mighty accomplishment with the way he was looking.  

"I hope that's a good thing," she said, grinning. Hermione was wearing a black skirt with long black boots and a tight lace up shirt.

"At least one thing hasn't changed," Harry said in a sarcastic tone, opening the zipper of one bag, "She's continued her 'light' reading."

"So… Hermione," George said quickly, "Ginny's room is somewhat under construction. So you'll be staying with me."

"_You?" Fred said in outrage. _

"They each got their own room after some extra money from their store," Ginny explained in a whisper. "But it's not true … about the construction 

" Fine, fine, fine," George said, reluctantly. 

"I hope you don't mind threesomes, mione," Fred said, winking naughtily at me. Both twins walked off to the kitchen, muttering about something that Mrs. Weasley had made a few minutes ago. 

"Better keep an eye on those two, Harry," Ron said. Ginny, tell mum that Hermione is here. We'll go put her bags upstairs. "

They all left, leaving her alone. She walked into the living room and saw the new pictures on the wall. She had always been amazed at how the wizarding world preserved life in their pictures. The house's side door opened and Charlie and Bill walked in carrying their brooms. Their faces were still red from the excitement of the game and they were out of breath. 

"Charlie, Bill," she said, acknowledging their presence. 

Their heads shot up. "Hey," Charlie said, nearly dropping his broom. His face turned red in embarrassment. He quickly looked me up and down. "You're not any of our brothers' girlfriend?"

"No," she answered, ready to laugh. She was getting quite frustrated of these reactions but …she'd always found something attractive in the two oldest Weasley brother. There's something sexy about taking care of dragons and all those blisters and sores that covered Charlie's hands. Or even Bill with that fiery long hair and rebellious look. _Oh bad thoughts. Think good images. _I nearly smacked myself on the head after I started to imagine them in just their dragon skin boots and arm cuffs… holding that Quidditch broom of theirs. _And I really do mean the flying broom…_

 "Percy's friend… nah he has bad taste for girls. You must be Fred or George's friend," Charlie said, leaning against the wall.

"Nonsense," Bill said, leaning on the wall "doesn't look like one of those who'd hide magical trolls in the Quidditch box."

"Right," Charlie said, his grip tightening on the handle of the broom. "Then you must be Ron or Ginny's friend."

"It's me," she said plainly, "Hermione."

"HERMIONE?!" Bill said, as surprised as Charlie. 

" Yup, remember I spent last Christmas here," she said, refreshing their memory. 

" _Ah__ yes, Hermione," Bill said, "You look really …"_

"Great," Charlie said, finishing the sentence. "Are you still dating Harry?"

Bill shot him a quick glance. "I mean not that it's not a good thing," Charlie said, correcting himself but his voice failed him.

She nodded, embarrassed by their disenchanted looks. 

"How was your game," Harry's voice said, appearing in the room. He encircled his hands around my hips and kissed me behind my ear. 

"Fred and George gave us a good workout," Bill said, rolling his eyes. "Sent trolls after us. Remarkable what they can do under that house spell."

"Still in Egypt and Romania?" I asked both older brothers. 

"No, working at Gringotts in Diagon's Alley." Bill replied, "Charlie's still based in Romania."

"I wanted to visit Romania during the holidays because of the dragon festivities that are taking place next year." I explained. 

"Come stay with me. I just got a new place," Charlie said abruptly.

"Next he'll be describing his bed," Ginny muttered in a distraught voice. 

"Sure," I smiled. 

He nodded before leaving with Bill.  

"You've only been here a few minutes and my brothers look like they're ready to fuck you," Ron said, glancing at Bill and Charlie disgustingly.

"Need to visit my friend," Ginny said abruptly, "See you later." She ran out of the room without another word. 

Ron looked hesitantly at Harry and I, "umm… well must see Fred and George about those magic quills for homework." He followed Ginny in the same direction. 

"Now that we're both alone…," Harry said, his hands moving down my body. He teased my lips open and kissed me. "Happy that you're back," he said, laying his head on top of mine. She found herself very lucky to have the second most wanted man in Hogwarts, after Malfoy. Harry would have still done pretty well in the woman category without his fame. He was the cute, sensible, handsome Quidditch captain that girls desired to introduce to their parents besides their bed. She had become the envy of girls after we started dating in our sixth year. On the other hand, Malfoy was idolized as the sex god by the female students. Throughout the years at Hogwarts, his reputation had been built from the small pale cowardly boy to the tanned, built, tall and sexy Slytherin Quidditch captain. Sure, she had a boyfriend and despised Malfoy. However, she still had eyes for that sleek blonde hair which any woman longed to dig their fingers in. The perfect jaw and hands that guided the broom to fame in Quidditch at Hogwarts (Harry was still better). His reputation in bed was undoubtedly a golden 'gift' from heaven, as she was told. She wouldn't be surprised if he bedded more than half the school by the end of their last year.

"Do you know?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" she said, coming back to reality. 

"Already giving up on the listening skills? You'll need them since you're Head Girl. Do you know who the Head Boy is?" he said, grinning

"Oh. No. Only will find out on our first day," she answered, hugging him, "It's so good to see you."

"Same here," Harry said, "Thought I heard Mrs. Weasley calling us for supper, let's go."  

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

            She woke up the next morning to the orchestra of Mrs. Weasley's pans. Ginny's bed was empty with the bed sheets sprawled across the bed. Mrs. Weasley would not allow Hermione to sleep anywhere close to the other boys in the house after she had seen how they were looking at her.

            Luckily, she was not late for breakfast and she reminded herself to set a clock next to my bed. 

            "Good morning Hermione," Fred said, pulling my chair out. 

            "Don't know if I should trust you," she said, eyeing his hands on the chair and moving to another seat near Bill. 

            "Hate how Bill always gets the attention," George muttered to himself. Charlie nodded at him. 

            "Good morning, Mione," Harry said, walking into the room with Ginny and a flustered Ron following closely behind. He kissed me on the cheek and dragged a chair to sit beside me. 

            "What are your plans for today," Mr. Weasley asked us, looking over today's Daily Prophet. 

            "Ron and I wanted to check out the new Firebolt 4500 that's coming out today in Diagon's Alley. Some players from Puddlesmere United will be there seeing that they're each carrying it," Harry said excitedly, looking around the table to hear the continued whisperings from the other brothers. Even Percy, who had returned during their sixth year to the Burrow, lifted his head from a paper he was frantically writing on.

            "That's if it's all right with you, mione," Harry said, looking at her for approval. "You can join us if you want."

            "Go on, have fun. No thanks. I was planning to visit an old friend of mine," she told them.

            "We're taking the car. We can drop you off," Mr. Weasley said. 

            "Not in the same direction. It's up in Manchester," she explained. 

            "We'd better go if we want to see it," Charlie said, clapping his hands together in excitement. 

            "I'll come with you," Ginny said, standing up. 

            "Have fun, be careful," Harry said, kissing her and jabbing the rest of his toast into his mouth. 

            All the boys (with the exception of Percy who kept muttering about some 'bloody interruptions') and Ginny left the house with Mr. Weasley. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

            "Hermione!" Karina, Hermione's cousin yelled across the sushi restaurant. Karina hugged her hugging before she could say a word. "I'm so glad that you have kept up your new looks."

            "Thanks all to you," Hemione said, before seating myself opposite of Karina. 

            "How's Harry?" Karina asked, "Does he like the new you? Have you… I mean Harry Potter…."

            "Yes, no I mean NO NO NO," Hermione said embarrassed. Her voice becoming more timid, " He might like it… haven't asked him really. AND NO WE haven't done anything.."

            "But you want to," Karina said inching closer to Hermione.

            "Karina I'm surrounded by Ron, his five brothers, the two eldest ones with nice bodies if I might add, and his sister," she said, "Nevermind his parents." 

            "But besides that it seems like a good idea… I mean make it a family affair if the two older ones are…" Karina said with a mischievous grin. 

            "KARINA!" Hermione said, making half of the restaurant stare at us in distaste. 

            "Fine, fine," she said, biting on a California roll, and rolling her tongue on the tip of her chop sticks.

            "Stop it!" Hermione warned, nearly laughing to death.

            "Hermione," Karina said, "The next time I see you it will either be Harry, Ron or his brothers…"

            The meeting went on to similar topics that by the time they were to leave, the men who were sitting nearby were grinning and sending those looks to get across ideas they wouldn't necessarily put into words. 

             "Until the next time, Mione," Karina said, starting to walk down the street. "Chains are always the best restraint. I'll send you the whip you left at my apartment." She signaled her last farewell. 

My cheeks burned as my eyes turned in fascination at the sidewalk, sensing the irritating glare of passerby's. I couldn't help myself from laughing.

It was already ten at night. She cursed herself for missing the train. _Right when you really need magic to apparate… stupid school rules about magic. _She walked down to the amusement park which had been set up for some festivities. The place was packed with muggles of all ages… entire families had come to participate in the festivities. She remembered her parents taking her when she was four. Hermione smiled sympathetically at a young child who was crying because he didn't meet the requirements of the ride. 

Her eyes suddenly lingered on the trees at the end of the park. The branches seemed to have moved… as if something was hiding in it… and than it just stopped. She shook her head, reassuring herself that she was just exhausted. The tall trees loomed ominously over the park, their leaves only stirring with the warm summer breeze. She continued to walk away, yet she shuddered at the feeling of a pair of eyes scrutinizing her every move. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~            _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~            

_Draco's__ POV_

            He watched her in pure fascination. _She's a mudblood. Not worthy of my attention. _

Turning to Blaise Zabini, "Send the signal to the others to prepare themselves." He nodded and leaped across to the other tree. 

_Where is she now?_ She was near some stupid Muggle device in the form of a giant wheel. That smile of hers… it was so familiar. But he couldn't seem to place a name on her. Those auburn whisps of hair that floated perfectly as she walked. He grasped his wand more tightly, trying to remember that there were more important things at hand. She wore a tight black shirt that exposed her shoulders and a pleaded jean mini skirt. 

Her neck. How he would love to bruise it. Tighten his grip until she begged for mercy in that coarse choking voice. _Yes, _he said to himself_, that's not the only place you'd like to hurt her. _  He licked his lips, like an animal whose hunger overtakes his senses. Suddenly, her large cinnamon eyes swept through the trees.

"Malfoy everything is ready," Zabini said, interrupting my train of thought. 

He nodded as the young girl quickened her pace. 

"It's time," he said, jumping off the tree branch. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~            _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~            

Hermione's POV

            That's when it all started. Screams erupted from all corners of the park, sending chills up my spine. People scurried away from the far end of the amusement park, yelling something about the trees. I froze in my spot, observing a young mother running with her baby wrapped securely in her arms. Her breath quickened and her heart was running a marathon. 

_Move Hermione._

It had to be an attack from the dark side. _Great Hermione, what a perfect time to come here.__  She placed herself behind a huge cotton candy cart. Death eaters, as she suspected. She was outnumbered. No possible way she could help the people in front of her. Hermione watched in horror as an entire family was killed, including a child of two years. The young boy lifeless eyes stared back at her, questioning her reluctance to help them. Gagging at the sight, her legs went numb. _

_Run you fool. Get out of there and alert the order! _

Wasn't she the lucky one? A pile of cotton candy fell to the floor when she turned away from the sight

"Someone's behind the cart" a man whispered to his partner. 

Glancing around quickly, her eyes fell upon a door that was slightly ajar. She dashed into the room and narrowly missed being burnt alive. _Damn it! You better hope they didn't see you come in here…a mirror obstacle. God, this just kept getting worst. She started walking through the passageways. It felt like hours until she landed up on her first door… which led to more doors… and more mirrors. __Alright Hermione Granger! Get a grip on yourself. Just apparate it's as simple as that. But something was telling her not to. _

            **_Click_. She found herself in complete darkness. _Shit shit shit_. They could probably hear her with the way she was breathing. Her body trembled and she voluntarily stopped breathing. Tears streamed down her face, she only took comfort in the room's silence. **

            That's precisely when she heard a person breathing down her back… her entire body became rigid. 

            "Lumos," said a deep male voice. 

            She found herself staring into the mirror… into the deep gray eyes of a masked Death eater, positioned directly behind her. His figure was reflected onto every mirror. 

            "Stupefy," she yelled turning around, hoping to surprise him. He deflected it but hardly missed it. He twisted her hand behind her back and threw her wand on the floor. _Great now what?__    _

            "Well well well… quite deceiving to the eye aren't you. A muggle witch," he sneered, but didn't appear to care about the misfortunes of his victim being a witch. He forcefully pushed her against the wall and confined her hands above her head. She struggled against him with all that she could muster but was overmatched in size and strength. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~            _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~            

Draco's POV

            Laughing inwardly, he watched her pathetic fight against him. 

"Resistance only makes a man more aroused," he stated. 

Oh yes, she was being disobedient now but she would learn the rules in due time. Her chest heaved as she gave up, those familiar eyes staring at him insolently. Her hair was completely disheveled, as if she had just tumbled out of bed. 

            "Fine go on," she said defiantly, "Kill me." He admired her resilience. Many would be begging for their lives in her place. Her eyes welled up with tears, betraying her previously shown courage. 

            "And spoil all the fun," he said menacingly, shaking his head. He eyed those moist ruby lips. How glorious she would look stripped of her clothes… that soft pale skin against the black satin sheets of his bed. Never mind the blue and purple bruises and marks he'd love to decorate her body with. He grinned mischievously to himself. _She's a fucking muggle born. She should beg me to bed her. _Then again. Who said muggles couldn't be used as toys…. 

            As if reading his wicked thoughts, she continued her futile fight against him, almost kicking him in a very strategic place. Now she was getting on his nerves. He cupped her sex, issuing a moan from her. He was undeniably going to enjoy this, he told himself. Seizing the opportunity he slid his legs in between hers, making her kicks ineffective. She sat on his thigh as he pushed himself against her body. 

            "Be a good girl and give me a nice scream," he said.

            "Get your filthy hands off me you fucking bastard," she hissed, setting her head to the side. 

            His hand slid up her skirt, "I know you're enjoying this you dirty mudblood."

            "In your dreams," she said as steadily as she could. He took pride in her little gasps of breath between her words. _You can't hide it from me. _

"_Crucio," he said, provoking a high pitched scream from her. Capturing her lips, he forced his tongue down her mouth. That sweet taste of victory. Driving myself against her, he impeded the effect of the spell on her body. Caressing her back, his hand wandered up her shirt to soothe the pain. _

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~            _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~            

Hermione's POV

The intense pain shot through her back like a bullet. His lips pressed against hers fervently. And as much as she sought to escape the pain … it drifted away as he massaged her neck. Everything felt just right. _But it wasn't. _He kissed her with such passion that Harry hadn't offered her lately… that she found herself utterly distraught. She tried to resist his kiss and reminded herself what he was. No one had ever kissed her like that. And she was delighted by it. That's what scared her. 

She groaned, unable to breathe. _This is not going the way I wanted it to. He began to kiss her more roughly, letting go of her hands. His hands roamed her hair as he leaned against another mirror. She couldn't control herself. __He's a death eater. He's a death eater. He's so good at this. Her fingers subconsciously wrapped around his neck. He paused and grinned at her actions before continuing. _

_Think about Harry... he is such a good boyfriend. So caring. _

_Oh no no no_…here was the cue for Hermione's second little nagging voice to step in…

**_Why was he not spending time with you last night… always giving stupid excuses?_**

_You can't expect him to spend all his living hours with you!_

**_Right, and that's why he wouldn't bother to answer why he hadn't been returning your letters lately…_**

Hermione moaned loudly in frustration, pushing him on a mirror. His face gleamed mischievously at her behavior. His hands snaked around her slender waist, kissing her collarbone and working his way behind her neck. Her lips pressed against his seemingly placid neck, sending chills up her spine. When he reached her earlobe, he whispered "What's your name."

Her eyes widened, bringing her back to reality. _Make it up. _The tip of his tongue rolled along her earlobe. _Oh gods here we go again._

"You know I could always use force," he said, lifting his wand between them as he continued to enjoy stroking her neck with his tongue. 

"Hermione Granger," she murmured, her head caving into his chest. 

            For just a moment, his body stiffened at her name. The mirror opposite of them did not identify exactly he was doing. Nor could she decipher his emotions when he stepped back, posing his wand to kill her. 

His head fell downwards as he fought with himself internally. Slowly tapping the wand on his left arm, she stood rigidly and scanned the ground for her wand. _Get the wand. Do something to him. Get the hell out of here.  His wand stopped moving. His eyes reverted back to hers. _Shit, now he's really going to kill me. _His head prodded to the left and he stared at the mirror… as if gazing past the entire building._

            He cursed and glanced back at her. Slamming her head on the mirror, he forced his wand into her cheek. _This is it. _Her tears streamed down her face. Closing her eyes, she waited for those harsh words that would send her to an untimely death. 

            But it never came. 

            Her eyes jolted open. A calloused thumb wiped her tears away. Once again his cold heartless eyes gazed back at her. Then as if her skin burned him, he kicked the mirror behind her. The pieces shattered at her feet.

            "_Stupid bitch," he muttered to himself. _

            His wand went up again, pointed directly at her. Her whole body went completely numb. 

            "You need to get out of here," he said steadily. "Accio wand." He pocketed her wand and grabbed her hand. 

            Leading her to the mirrored room's exit, he debated if this was right. 

            "Really going to regret this later," he said, shaking his head, "Be glad your blood is not splattered across this room." He paused. "You cannot apparate from here… no one can leave and no one comes in. It's no use telling those fucking idiots we're here and you know of whom I'm talking about. You must follow every single part of my instructions if you want to keep your head in its place. Understand?"

            "Yes," I said.

            "There's a portkey in the form of a bottle located in front of the theatre. Do you know where that is?" he said, calmly. 

            Images ran through her head of the amusement park, she nodded. 

            "You'll land five streets away. Run when I tell you to," he said, as if already regretting his decision. 

            "My wand?" she said. 

            He looked at her furtively, and handed it to her rapidly. "Go now, before I kill you."

She opened the door and sprinted towards the theatre. 

            "There's nothing here," was the last words he heard him yell to some other death eaters. She touched the bottle and was transported to an empty alley. 

_Resistance only makes a man more aroused … from Ayashi No Ceres… which I took from Dragon's Feast. The best story for H/Dr. Please review… more reviews, the faster I write. Seriously. I have a nice vacation now. Merry x-mas or happy chip day. _


	2. Memories

 Disclaimer: No I don't own anything of Harry Potter. Actually I don't own anything of real significance! Hooray for me!

_Enjoy!_

'  …' = thoughts

"…"  =dialogue

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hermione walked to the Burrow in the dark, flinching at every small noise. After using the portkey, she had taken a train to return back. Meanwhile, thoughts plagued her mind of what had just happened. 'He kissed me. He let me go. Why?' As much as she aimed at piecing it altogether, she couldn't figure it out. 

            Harry sprinted out of the Burrow, hugging her tightly, "You're alright." He kissed her forehead. 

            Ron, Ginny, Fred and George rushed out of the house, an expression of relief on their faces.

            "How did you-," Hermione asked, entering the kitchen with them. 

            "The order," Ron replied, clutching her hand, "The others have gone to help the aurors."

             A few minutes after, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie appeared.            

            "Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, running to her side, "Thank god you're alive."

            "Luckily for her," Bill said gravely, "Must not have passed the area."

            Her eyes welled up with tears, "They just emerged from the trees. People were running everywhere. So many children," she rambled incoherently, fixed to the chair like a statue.         

            Everyone in the room looked at her in shock, realizing that she was there. Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror, watching Hermione faint and collapse to the floor.            

            "Bring her to upstairs," Bill ordered Harry, who carried her up. 

            "Charlie," Mr. Weasley said, "Alert Dumbledore." Charlie nodded and apparated immediately. 

            "Poor child," Mrs.  Weasley said, "How did she ever get out?"

            "She had her wand," Ron said, expecting that it was a reasonable explanation. He silently hoped Hermione didn't get hurt in the process. 

            "The ministry would have located her instantaneously because she's a student," Mr. Weasley clarified. 

            "Well then, she must have hidden somewhere or -," Ron said, desperately wishing Hermione was not there.  

            His parents stared back at him, not saying a word. 

            "She couldn't have -," Ron said, his voice dying on him. 

            Bill finally spoke up, "They created barriers so that no one can leave. The ministry has accounted for no survivors." He paused and looked Harry straight in the eye as he came down the stairs, asking for Mrs. Weasley. "She must have gone through hell to be with us now."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_          

Hermione awakened from her sleep, gasping for air. 

"I'm right here Hermione," a male voice said. 

"Don't touch me," she said, tugging her hand out of his grip and moving to the corner of the bed. 

Her vision cleared up, revealing the Weasley family and Harry beside her bed appearing very concerned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Harry," she said kissing him, "Thought you were… someone else."

Everyone embraced her, pleased to see her in better health. 

"Hermione, we need to know if you were hurt in any way," Mrs. Weasley said softly, sitting at the edge of the bed. 

"No, I was able to hide in one of the buildings. All I remember is stumbling across something hard and it sent me to some street nearby," she lied. 

'Why aren't you telling them the truth,' she asked herself. 'Right, I'll tell them that I was making out with a Death Eater… I'm sure they'll find it bloody fascinating…the best thing that happened since Voldemort returned.' 

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Ron asked. She nodded and looked away quickly. 

"Just drink this love," Mrs. Weasley said, handing her a cup, "It will make you feel better."

All her worries drifted away with the warm soothing taste of the chocolate milk. Soon she would be at Hogwarts, the safest place, far away from many things… especially a certain Death Eater.    

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_          

Two weeks passed without Hermione fretting over what had happened. Besides, if he sought to find her, he would have done it a long time back. Little did she know that she was very much on his mind. Every day, hour, minute and second. He didn't want to think about her. Nevertheless, he was not only recalling the savor of her lips but he craved for her. 

Seated at his desk, he attempted to study the plans for the next attack for the seventh time. Again, his mind wasn't acquiring more than the spaces between the words and lots of letters.  Reflecting back to that night, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. 'The mudblood had definitely improved since last year,' even though he hated to admit it. And her kissing… if only he had known before. 'Stop thinking about her,' he thought, kicking the leg of his table. Neglect the problem: her. That was the solution to his problem. 'Good luck keeping your eyes off her, never mind that body' _She has Potter. 'Once you see her with those idiots, you'll be convinced that she's better off dead. She'll only be your ruin.'_

Then it was settled. Tomorrow when he saw her at the train station kissing Potter's arse, he would just return to torturing her verbally… and perhaps more if he got the opportunity. _Stupid mudblood. _

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

            Hermione walked onto platform 9 ¾ with Harry, Ron and Ginny following her close behind. They hastily put their trunks onto an empty baggage slot when they heard the final signal of the train. Rushing towards the tail of the train, they settled in the compartment that was practically owned by them for all these years. They waved their final farewells to Ron's parents, Bill, Charlie and the twins who were pulled of the hook for house arrest ever since discovering a way to break the spell.  

            "What a relief," Ron said, flinging himself on the seat, "If I had to watch my brothers kiss you goodbye one more time-." He shook his fist in the air. 

            Hermione grinned and sat opposite of Ginny and Ron with Harry. All three engaged in a Quidditch discussion, leaving her looking at the trees and mountains they were passing. Her head jerked up from Harry's shoulder when the compartment door opened. With the look of disgust on Ron's face, she assumed it to be Malfoy. 

            "What do you want Malfoy," Ron sneered, standing up as Malfoy entered the compartment. Observing me from head to toe, he leaned against the door totally oblivious to Ron's cursing. 

               "Not you Weasley," he scoffed, "I _want_ Granger." His eyes locked with mine, sending me back to the mirrored room and those eyes that were sharp like broken glass. Shaking my head, Hermione persuaded herself that it couldn't be Malfoy. She would be the last person he'd want to kiss, especially after spending eight years in the same school with her. He'd let her be eaten alive by Voldemort before even attempting to stick his forked tongue down her throat. 

            "What," I said blankly, finding comfort in the nook of Harry's neck. 

            "McGonagall wants to see us in the staff room," he said indicating the opposite side of the school. 

            He ran his hair through his hair the moment it fell in front of his eyes. 'Damn he looks fine,' she contemplated.  His robes were completely open to expose his unbuttoned white shirt and black khaki pants. 

            "Potter, better watch where the mudblood lets her eyes wander off to," he said, snapping her out of her reverie. He smirked at Hermione and left.    

            "What an ass," Hermione said, getting approval from Ginny. 

            Harry simply glimpsed out the window, "I don't like the way he's looking at you."

            Ron nodded, stuffing some chocolate frogs in his mouth, "shince hwhen doesf he dcheck ryou out."

            "Why?" I demanded, "Guys shouldn't look at me?" 

            Ron coughed up his food, hurling his arms in order to say no.     

            "You better go. Wouldn't want to make McGonagall mad on the first day as Head Girl," Harry spoke up, to save Ron from Hermione's wrath. Conveying a last death glare to Ron, she left the compartment. 

            Walking into the staff room, she glanced around to find Draco seated in a huge black velvet chair near McGonagall. 

            "Should have known," he jeered, rolling his eyes.

            She looked at her professor for an explanation. 

            "Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy is Head Boy," she informed the traumatized girl who yelped. "You will share a dormitory-."

            "No, I will _NOT_ spend my year with this mud-muggle," Malfoy said, while Hermione protested similarly. 

            "You both will share the same common room," McGonagall tried to speak again. 

            "We _HAVE to breathe the same air," Malfoy complained. _

            "You already do," McGonagall said, evidently aggravated with both of them. 

            "I agree with him," Hermione said, nodding her head, "It's unwise… considering our-."

            "Past. Yes, I know," McGonagall said, before being interrupted again.   

            Malfoy stood up in outrage, "I'm claustrophobic. Cannot breathe-."

            "And you'll share a bathroom," McGonagall continued, the screaming increasing by twenty notches.

            "WITH HIM," Hermione exclaimed, "He's probably worst than a woman- worrying about his looks-."

            "SORRY GRANGER," Malfoy said, bolting towards her, "IF LOOKS DIDN'T COME WITH _YOUR PATHETIC MUGGLE PACKAGE."_

            "MR. MALFOY! That's enough," McGonagall roared, sending both students to their seats instead of slashing each others heads off. 

            "You will live together. _OR_ I'm sure we could find someone more suitable for your positions," the professor knew that it was settled by their paled faces at the notion of replacements. "You may leave."

            Hermione startled Malfoy by preventing him from leaving for his compartment when they had exited the room. 

            "If we must," she stammered, reflecting on how despicable the idea was, "Live together."

            "I share your disgust," Malfoy nodded, folding his arms across his chest. Anyone who would have seen them would have called it a breakthrough moment since they were having an actual conversation without exposing their claws. 

            He stared at the floor, waiting for her to continue. Her foot hit the ground impatiently as she struggled to find the proper words. Glancing up between some strands of hair, he said, "First name basis?"

            "Right," she said, gulping. "I suggest that we ummm…avoid…."

            "Each other?" he said, his lip twitching. He glanced down the train's corridor as it coiled around a sharp turn. 

            "_No," she said, calmly, "__Avoid playing pranks on each other and…"_

            "Keep your two lover boys away," he said, "You're enough to deal with."

            "Same for your two friends… the ones who can't form an intelligent phrase, never mind coherent," she muttered. Hermione nearly thought she was losing her sanity when Draco stifled a small laugh. 

Returning quickly to his emotionless face, "_That's it_?"

"Same for your girlfriend, Pansy," said Hermione. 

He mumbled something to her, rubbing the heel of his boot on the carpet. 

"What?" she asked, approaching him. 

"Pug face isn't my girlfriend," he stated, "Got to be daft in the head like her to fancy that _thing."_

Hermione's laughter was stopped when Draco suddenly pulled her into a room. Nearly falling on top of him, she regained her balance in time.     

            "_What?" she questioned him. _

            "Devil bitch has a sixth sense. Appears every time someone talks about her," he said, sitting near the door. 

            "Drakie," a soft voice cooed, outside in the hallway.      

            "Why don't you just get rid of her," Hermione asked plainly. 

            Draco observed her amusingly, "Too many aurors are watching me. Even she's not worth killing for a dementor's kiss."

            'Is he suggesting that they suspect him of being a Death Eater,' Hermione wondered confusingly. 'Why would he say that openly?'

            She was violently pushed on the seat, "Another thing Hermione" he said pausing as if saying her name had taken half his strength, "I'd prefer to keep as much distance between ourselves as possible. Being civil with you is _too demanding." He looked sideways outside the door before leaving. _

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_          

            Hermione joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table after helping to get the first years to the school. Tapping his foot on the floor, Ron waited impatiently for Dumbledore's speech to end. "Same things every year," he muttered, "I'm hungry."

            "Stop it, will you," Hermione snapped, "Said that about four times, you have!"

            "Can't believe Malfoy is Head Boy," Harry whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She nodded, giving her sign of disapproval to his new position.

            "The forest on the grounds is forbidden, like its name states. Before some students suffer an excruciating death from starvation," Dumbledore said, his eyes wandering off to the Gryffindor table, "The new Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin is Head Boy." There was a loud cheer from both houses and some students applauded noticeably for Gryffindor while others just sent sour looks to the Slytherins. 

             After one hour, Hermione was still catching up on all the latest news from her other friends… or at least one. Unfortunately, being friends with Lavender Brown had its flaws. The girl could talk for days without end about men.       

            "So he invited me to Cuba. Guess what?" she said enthusiastically. "He apparated to my house, just to make sure that I made it across safely!"

            " Yes," Hermione said dully, pumping her straw in and out of her milkshake and counting the amount of bubbles perceptible, "Because Floo powder is _extremely difficult to use. Throwing it in the fireplace can __eventually make your arm go stiff." She was dying of boredom. A few minutes ago, she had given up keeping a tally of the boys Lavender encountered. Worst of all, she was still recounting her first week of the holidays. _

            "Mrs. Granger," Professor McGonagall called out, from behind Harry. "I must show you to your rooms." Draco Malfoy stood near her, his eyes wandering aimlessly around the room.

            She nodded; glad to escape from Lavender's 'man from the beach' story. Both Malfoy and she pursued McGonagall out of the Great Hall and up some winding staircases to narrow hallway.     Harry obviously did not like the idea of sharing a room the pompous ferret boy. It was only when she informed him about the consequences of their bad behavior that he started to accept the idea. 

            "Your password will be _stinksap_ for this week," she said, entering the room. 

            She couldn't mask her surprise at the size of the room. Draco was equivalently impressed. 

            "There's a bell near the washroom for service from the kitchens… seeing that you're quite far from them," McGonagall said, opening the curtains of the room.       

            The walls were decorated with tapestries representing Gryffindor and Slytherin. The room to the left belonged obviously to Draco, considering the metallic snake head that protruded out of the door. I walked into my room, finding a queen's size bed and an entire music system. The only downside was that my desk was in the common room… were I would have to see that stupid git's face. There was a room with books stacked to the ceiling. In the common room, there was a cupboard packed with candy which would make Ron wish he had studied all these years to become Head Boy. 

            The washroom was twice the size of the Prefect's room. It was undeniably the best part with a bath tub the size of a pool. There was a hot tub at the end of the room and an actual massage therapist that arrived at your command. 

            "I trust that you can find anything you desire in the room," MGonagall said as both students searched the room endlessly, "Dumbeldore wishes to see a platform for the Prefect's patrol times by the end of this week. That will be all." 

Draco and Hermione soon found themselves alone in the room. The walls seemed smaller and the floor space since McGonagall left and once again they reflected on the difficulties of living together. 

            "I'll handle Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Draco said, for their first task, "We compare on Friday."

            She nodded in agreement, standing on the opposite side of the room. 

            "I'll use the shower first in the morning since I probably wake up earlier," she said, adding quickly, "If you don't mind."

            "How about a first come, first serve basis," he said, putting an end to the matter. 

            "About the common room-,"she said.

            "You stay to your half," he said pointing to her desk and one of the couches. 

            "Fine, same goes for you," she said, putting her bags in the room. 

            "Then it's settled," he said. 

            When she returned into the common room, he had already closed the door to his room.  

_Sorry if this chapter didn't have a lot of action… but the next chapter will be better… especially the one after that… hehehe bye Review!!_

Thanks to the ppl who reviewed the 1st chapter

**_Tigger_**

**_ Kandi_**

**_ NewYorkK045 _**

**_Wouldn't You like to know_**

**_ shelly _**

**_Silent-Serpent_**… thanks about your comment … George and Fred can leave the house but can only stay on their family property. I should have made it more clear! 

**_Serpent de feu_** – nice name, snake of the fire. I'm hoping you read this b/c I wanted to 

know where the recent chapters of Dragon's Feast were being posted up… I found a site but they took it off(like ff.net ~_~) Thanks!


	3. You're the one

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or any of the characters in this book, do you think that I would be living in place where it's minus 30 degrees Celsius. No. I would be on some beach. SO, if I can't afford sand and water __è I do not own the book. _

_Enjoy _

~~~~~

The next day, Hermione found the common room empty and decided to eat inside her room. She had a small bowl of cereal and did some reading for the classes ahead before heading towards her first class. Gryffindor must have been cursed if they had to suffer through Potions with the Slytherins. 

She quickened her pace to the dungeons, remembering that Gryffindor students had to be in class twenty minutes earlier because they were Snape's _favourite__ students. Potions at eight in the morning was similar to being entertained by the Dursley's as Harry said; or being eaten alive by a troll according to Ron. _

            She seated herself next to Harry, sending a sympathetic look to Ron who was Neville's partner. Thirty minutes passed and Snape was already ten minutes late for class. 

            "Snape is _never_ late for class," Pansy Parkinson said.

            "Good for us," Dean Thomas mumbled behind us, "A break from that bugger."

            "So how was the first night living with Malfoy," Harry asked. 

            "Not as bad as you would think," Hermione said truthfully. 

            "Com'on," whispered Lavender, turning around in her seat, "Draco Malfoy is a _god_."

            "Puuuuuuuuleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseee," Ron spat.

            "If I was you Harry, I would keep an eye on Hermione," Lavender said, "Cause if I were her, I'd pounce on him the second we were alone together in that room…."

            Seamus, Lavender's boyfriend, cried out "You're mad! If he dares to step one foot next to you, I'll kill him!" One kiss from Lavender and his plans were ancient history. 

            "Draco looks better with each day," said Lavender, ignoring Ron's sniggering. 

            Parvati nodded, "That hair is _so perfect and when he looks at _you_-," she said touching her chest, "With all that anger and that rebellious look of his… I'd kiss him in a minute, shag him in a second."_

            Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'd rather kiss a tadpole."

            "Is that so, Hermione," Draco said, emerging from behind one of the ingredient cabinets. Lavender reddened, knowing he had every word. Parvati appeared as if she'd have an orgasm just by seeing him. 

Nonetheless, his gaze was focused primarily on Hermione, "I would think quite the contrary. Funny how we," he paused, his tone become colder, "_Forget so easily."_

"What are you talking about?" Harry fumed, this time being held back by Ron. 

"Perhaps your girlfriend can enlighten you on the details … of our _encounter_ during the summer," he muttered before returning to his seat to await Snape's arrival. 

"What's he talking about Mione?" Ron asked incredulously. 

"Don't know," Hermione said, deep in contemplation, "We never met-." Her eyes widened. 

"_Hermione?" Harry asked, moving her face towards him so he could see her face clearly. _

'Of course,' she cursed herself for her stupidity. 'Should have noticed it a long time back.'

His eyes stared back at her malevolently from the Slytherin tables, waiting for her to strike.         

"_SIT AT YOUR PLACES, AT ONCE," Snape yelled, striding into the room. "Unfortunately for you, time is short. This is the year for your N.E.W.T.S and considering you puny heads I suggest you listen and write each word in order to have a chance –if __there is a chance at all," he said glancing in Harry and Neville's direction, "to pass this course"_

Everyone faced the front of the class and began taking notes, except for Hermione. Luckily for her, Snape was too busy to notice. 

"If you _have been doing your reading over the years which I'm sure many haven't than you won't have any difficulty finding the specifics of the experiment," she heard him say, "You may begin." _

While passing Harry, "Let's hope you can surpass last year's failing grades Mr. Potter… Ms. Granger will _not be there to obtain your NEWTS." Snape examined the Gryffindor tables for something being done incorrectly. Spotting his latest victim, he smirked to himself, "Longbottom you are to add dragon scales, not Gillywater. Next time, put your head in it before you kill us all." Snape walked away from Harry and Hermione's table to inquire about the _honorable_ amounts of points to be deducted and detentions awarded for the damage.  _

"I added the scales to the liquid… now what?" Harry said to Hermione. There was a long pause of silence. "_Hermione_?" Harry murmured, finding Hermione intently staring straight into oblivion. He repeated her name while shaking her gently. 

"_What," she asked. _

"What should I add next?" Harry asked, puzzled with Hermione's behavior. 

"I don't know," replied Hermione, unaware that Snape was nearby. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, Ms. Granger found off guard," he said, relishing in the moment. Everyone, excluding the Slytherins, flinched at his tone.  Flipping through her notebook, he commented, "Confident enough to not take notes?" The notebook flung across the room. Hermione sat rigidly in her chair, ignorant of Malfoy's scrutinizing glare. 

"Sir I don't-,"she said, the rest of her sentence inaudible. 

"_WHAT?" Snape barked. _

"I'm not feeling well," she said more forcefully.

 "Not paying attention in class is _not a reason to be sick," Snape jeered. _

She stood up, her face awfully pale. "The Hermes potion requires the feather of a phoenix to reach its equilibrium point. It is the third and final ingredient for a _simple experiment as long as you remember that the feather must be burned previously, and its ashes added at the precise moment that the mixture of dragon scales and slug grease bubbles," she said, quickly adding, "Which is approximately 8 minutes. Leaving Harry and I, __six more minutes to add it." The whole class was astonished by her sudden memory outbreak, including Malfoy. The Gryffindors gleamed at the sour face on Snape's face. After spending several years in Snape's class, they wouldn't mind him removing points for this occasion because they had the privilege of seeing him squirm. _

"_Now if you don't mind, I'd like to leave," she said, her voice cracking. _

Snape towered over her, "You will most certainly _not_ leave this class with my permission after speaking to _me in that tone!"_

"Fine! Then I'll leave without it," she snapped, picking up her stuff and slamming the door before exiting. 

Harry packed his books and left the room without another word. The class looked expectantly at Ron as he threw his books in his bag. 

"Mr. Weasley, inform Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger that anyone who walks out of my class is _not welcomed back!" Snape said with his hands shaking in fury.  _

"_Good_," Ron sneered, "Thank heavens." The door slammed behind him, nearly knocking down the jars on the shelves. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Snape charged into Dumbledore's office, obviously furious with the occurrences in his class. 

            "I want Potter, Weasley and Granger removed from my class at once," said Snape, pounding his fist on the headmaster's desk. 

            "Before you do anything that you'll regret," Dumbledore said, motioning to Snape to sit. "Ms. Granger has been fighting a severe fever which I suspect began during _your_ class."

            "Surely you don't think that I –,"

            "No Severus, but I believe that Malfoy did according to Ms. Granger's friends, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

            "I demand how," Snape asked resolutely. 

            "Draco mentioned to Hermione something about _their encounter during the summer to which Mr. Potter says Hermione would have said something to them." _

            "Yes, and?" Snape said, growing impatient. 

            "You do remember me telling you of Ms. Granger being the only survivor of the August massacre in Manchester… and her fortunate escape?" 

            "Yes of course. Surely connections cannot necessarily be made," Snape remarked.

            "She's been talking in her sleep again. The only other time was right after the attack. I want you to question him about his words before she fell ill."

            "Don't you think that will be too… ineffective," Snape asked. 

            "I'm afraid we cannot help her if we do not have all the answers. We can only hope that things will work out by themselves… with some aid from us."

            Snape gazed at Dumbledore, questioning if he knew more than he was saying. 

            "Understand Severus?" Dumbledore said, returning to his books. 

            Snape nodded, wondering how he would go about his task without raising suspicion from Draco Malfoy. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hermione woke up, pulling the wet cloth from her forehead. Ron was snoring in a chair near her. A little nudge in the shoulder and he woke up glancing in both directions with his wand prepared, "WHAT? WHAT?" He saw Hermione and hugged her, "Sorry about that."

She shrugged, happy to see him, "How long have I been here?"

"Only two nights," Ron said.     

            She hit her head on the pillow, thinking about all the homework she would have to catch up on. 

            "Don't think it's enough time for Snape to forgive us, especially you," Ron said, grinning. He patted her on the shoulder. 

            "First of all, Snape and the word 'forgive' don't fit together in the same sentence," Hermione growled, remembering the incident. Ron nodded, wondering if he should get Pomfrey. "Where's Harry?"

            Ron reddened, "Umm I don't think that he. I mean he umm he.. you see he had this ummm project to ahhh attend to."

            Hermione looked at Ron doubtfully and sat up in her bed. 

            "Ms. Granger," Mrs. Pomfrey said, coming into the room, "You're looking much better today." The nurse checked her temperature and finally decided after ten minutes that she was fit to leave. 

            "Lots of rest is needed," Mrs. Pomfrey reminded her as she was leaving with Ron. 

            Ron supported her till they reached the Head room. 

            "Are you sure that you don't want to join us for dinner?" Ron asked as she said the password. 

            She shook her head and walked into the common room. Draco was not to be seen since he was probably eating in the Great Hall. 

            "Is there anything you need?" Ron asked. 

            "No," she said, "Need to prepare myself for Snape's wrath."

            Ron smiled, "I'll visit you later." He waved goodbye and closed the door to the common room. 

            After asking for a slice of pizza from Dobby, she sat on the couch eating. Snape wasn't the only person she didn't want to see. Eventually she would have to deal with Draco. Besides, they had to compare their Prefect timings. Then again, she was not exactly sure if it really was him. 'Oh get a grip on yourself,' she said to herself, 'you know that it is.'

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**_Draco's_****_ POV_**

            Pansy sat on his lap, trying to kiss him for the hundredth time. He pushed her head to the right and watched as Weasley ran to the Gryffindor table. 

            "_Ohhhhhhhh__ Draco," Pansy purred, cuddling her neck next to his chest. _

            "What the fuck," he said, "Are you some animal?" He threw her off him and observed the scene at the Gryffindor table. 

            "Zabini," he said to the boy who was busy eating on his right, "Find out what Weasley's telling Potter." The boy nodded and quickly left. 

            "_Sweety_," Pansy whined, "Why do you have to hurt me? Don't you loovvvvvvvvvvve me?" He shifted his head frantically so that he could see past her enormously huge head. 

            "For the last time, get it in that thick skull of yours! I _never loved you and I _never_ will," he said. She stared at him as if he hadn't said a word. He pushed her off and hauled her under the table. He took her plate and shoved it underneath the table.  _

            "What is it?" Draco asked Blaise impatiently as soon as he returned. 

            "The mudblood is awake. She's in your common room," he said, taking a sip from his goblet. 

            He gazed upon the Gryffindor table again. 'Wonder if Hermione knows that Potter only bothered to visit her once while she was there. He seems to have other important things on his mind…' 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**_Hermione's POV_**.  

            She stared at her half eaten pizza. It seemed to have become hard as rubber since the last time she took a bite… fifteen minutes ago. She walked towards the garbage container at the corner of the room to throw it out. A hand knocked the plate out of her hand, sending it shattering to the floor while another forced her against the wall. 

_Draco__._

He forced her chin up to look at him. She spat in his face, infuriating him more. Throwing her against another wall, "Watch it, mudblood."

"Take your fucking hands off me," she shouted in desperation, knowing that no 

one could possibly hear her. She started cursing him until he forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing her roughly. 

            When their lips separated, all she could say, "It was you."

            Draco smirked at her pale face. He kept a strong grip on her shoulders so she wouldn't fall to the floor. The nauseating feeling returned and she glanced up at him, looking at him furtively. 

            "_What did you tell them," he asked quietly. _

            "Tell who?" she said, trembling. 

            He slammed his fist against the wall, making her jump. "I didn't tell anyone," she stammered. 

            "Then explain to me _why_ Snape is questioning me?" he asked, his hands wrapping around her neck.       

            Her tears flowed down to his hands, "I don't know."

            Draco grabbed her by the hair and hurled her across a table, "You did it to get me in trouble, didn't you? Snape _somehow_ thinks that _I have something to do with you getting sick… which might be true but that's beside the point"       _

            "I _didn't say anything," she said, gasping for air. Her fingers pressed into his arm, pleading for him to believe her _

He stared at her for a long time, as if seeking the truth in her eyes. His grip on her slowly weakened until he finally released her. 

 She fell to his feet, wrapping her arms around her legs. Bending down, he looked at her through his disheveled hair, "If you tell anyone, including Potter and Weasley, about what happened… or even that I'm Death Eater, you'll wish that I had killed you when I had the chance." 

He left the room, flinging the patrol papers at her.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sorry I took so long, I was writing my other fic. Hope you enjoyed it! The next chappie is my favorite! Till then, bye!_


End file.
